Take What You Get
by Kiteria
Summary: Ambulances and Police cars passed by Naomie, but she brushed them off till they turned down the street she lived on. What met her there was something that made her realize she was alone now. What happens when...full summary inside. KougaXOC fiction, please read and review. Starts off slow, but does get better. I promise.
1. Life Changing Events

Summary:Ambulences and Police Cars passed Naomie and she brushed it off until it turned towards the street she lived on. What meet her there was something that made her realize that she was alone now. What happens when she finds herself in a world that's over run by demons and forests? What's the purple light that always shows up when she's close to death? And what happens when she meets our favorite Ookami Prince along the hunt for demons?

* * *

-Naomie-

I sighed as I looked back at the pale looking old lawyer my parents had bought just in case something like this were to happen, but how were they to know they'd be killed?

"I understand that this is a difficult time for you Miss Ryalis, but we need to figure all this out. Your family left you with some money, but-"

"How much?"

I asked interrupting him.

"I beg your pardon?"

He asked and I sighed as I looked him in his eyes. He looked about as tired as I felt bored. It wasn't that I didn't care about my family's death, it was just I didn't care about the legalities of it all.

"About four thousand dollars."

He said and I nodded.

"But most of that will have to be used to pay off the mortgage on your house and then the rest is your for living expenses."

He said and I sighed. It sometimes really sucked being fifteen.

"Whatever."

I said kicking my feet up on the desk and leaning back in the chair I was sitting in.

"Yes well, on to the more pressing matter. Is there any family you could live with? Seeing as how you are under age, if you don't have any family willing to take you in then you will be forced to live in the state homes."

He said and I groaned.

"Yeah, I'll send a letter to my aunt I'm sure she'll let me stay with her."

I said and he nodded.

"Alright, but you'll have to stay in the state homes till you get an answer."

He said and I sighed as I stood up.

"Whatever. I'll be at the home before nine. Later Timothy."

I said as I grabbed my jacket from behind the chair and walked out the door.

I sighed as I walked through the streets of my hometown. I walked up the three little stairs up to my house and walked inside. It had been emptied out all except for my stuff. I walked upstairs to my room and flopped down on the bed. I stared up at the ceiling and sighed again.

'_Who would have thought my life would chance so much in just one instance?'_

I thought as I remember walking home from school and the ambulance flying down the road past me followed by the police. I watched them go and when they turned down the street towards my house I broke out into a run. When I'd gotten to the scene I couldn't believe it and fell to my knees. My parent's car was completely wrapped around a telephone pole. The EMT was pulling out my mother's body and that's when I realized I'd lost them. I'd been told they were on their way back from the store with my little brother Nick in the backseat when a truck driver came out of nowhere. They swerved to avoid being hit and the car spun out of control. The ran off the road and the car wrapped around the telephone pole, killing my father on impact. My mother had gone through the windshield from the momentum of the car, the glass slicing her throat. But the worst out of all was Nick's death. He had survived the crash and saw both our mother and father dead. He tried to get out of the car, but his seatbelt didn't want to come undone. The impact from their car had made the telephone pole snap, it was barely staying upright. The movements of my brother trying to get out of the car jostled it and made it topple over, right ontop of the car. It landed on the hood and squashed it, pinning my brother to the seat. It broke both his legs and was ontop of his lungs, making breathing impossible. He eventually died from lack of air.

I felt tears running down my face and wiped them away before sitting up. There was nothing I could do about it, they were gone. I got up and pulled my traveler's bag out from under my bed. I went to my closet and grabbed my school uniform, I'd always liked it, and a couple more outfits before putting the picture of me and my family on our last summer beach trip in the bag, my toothbrush, hairbrush, a pair of sneakers, and I reached under my pillow and pulled out the teddy bear my brother and parents had given me for my sixth birthday. It was a soft cream color, with black marble eyes. The nose was sewn on and it looked like it was smiling at me, as if it knew things were going to get better. I hugged it close before placing it in my bag and zipping it up. I looked over at the clock and sighed. It was already 8:39, if I was going to keep my promise to Timothy, then I had better get moving. The state home for orphaned or unwanted children was about a good two miles from here. I sighed as I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked downstairs towards the door. I shut it after me and after one last look at my old home I started running towards my new, but very temporary, home.


	2. State Home Mischief and Decisions

-Naomie-

I sighed as I walked down the aisle of beds. I could hear the whispers of the other kids.

_'Seems like news travels fast.'_

I thought as I walked to the end of the aisle to the last available bed. I tossed my bed up onto the top bunk.

"Who says you get top bunk?"

A voice said from behind me. I turned to see a boy with short cropped dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes all but glaring at me.

"Fine then, I'll take bottom."

I said moving my stuff, but he grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"You sleep on the floor."

He said and I turned to look at him.

_'He has got to be kidding.'_

I thought, but the look on his face told me otherwise.

"Who says?"

I asked pulling my arm out of his grasp.

"I do."

He said, crossing his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Really? Well, I don't care what you say."

I said moving my bag back up to the top bunk. I heard the boy huff in aggravation before I felt his hands on me again. I sighed before spinning on my heel, ducking under his hands, and kicking him in the stomach sending him flying across the room. There were oohs and ahhs, but I ignored them and set about making up the top bunk.

"Hey, what makes you think you can cause trouble like that?"

A voice said from behind me and I sighed to myself as I turned to see the blonde boy was back, but this time with friends.

"Look, leave me alone. I don't want to have to hurt you."

I said and they laughed before they jumped me. The two other boys grabbed my arms and pinned them at my sides while the blonde hit me in the stomach. I coughed as the air was knocked out of me. I heard them all laugh and glared at them.

"Not so tough now are you?"

The blonde asked and I growled at him. He went to punch me again, but I brought up my legs and kicked him away from me. Then I bit the arm of the kid on my left making him let go of me and rounded on the kid on my right. I punched him in the face, breaking his nose.

"Just leave me alone."

I said and they all crawled away.

The others kids were all looking at me in either shock or fear. I sighed as I hoisted myself up onto the top bunk. One of the main reasons I hate state homes, there's always one person who wants to start some shit. I looked at my watch, it was only 9:15. I'd given Timothy my letter to my aunt and he said it'd take roughly around four days to get a response.

_'Great, I'm stuck in this hell hole for four days.'_

I thought as I put my hands behind my head, crossed my leg over my knee and closed my eyes.

_'As long as no one bugs me I suppose I can deal. Not like I have much of a choice.'_

I thought before falling asleep.

* * *

-Furuka Higurashi-

"Oh, we got a letter from my sister."

I said as I opened it. Kagome, Souta, and my father were all sitting at the table with me. I'd gone out to get the mail while we finished up breakfast. I read over the letter and tears welled up in my eyes.

"What is it mom?"

Souta asked and I covered my mouth with my hand as I kept reading.

_'Hey Aunt Furuka,_

_I know this isn't the way you'd want to hear this, heck, there's no way you'd like to hear this, but…..my mom, dad, and brother are all dead. There was an accident and their car wrapped around a telephone pole and well, you can guess what happened. I know this is hard for you, it's hard for me as well, but I was wondering if it'd be alright for me to come and live with you guys? I'm only fifteen and if I don't have family to live with they'll put me in state homes till I turn eighteen. I know it's a lot to ask considering, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me come live with you._

_With all the love I have,_

_Naomie Ryalis'_

"Mom?"

Kagome asked and I blinked back the tears and looked up at my daughter.

"Are you alright?"

She asked and I shook my head.

"My sister, her husband, and their little boy were killed in an accident."

I said and they all gasped in shock.

"You mean Auntie Mina and Uncle Mark?"

Souta said and I nodded.

"What about Nick and Naomie?"

My father asked and I turned to look at him.

"Nick was in the car with them, but Naomie wasn't. She's alright, but she wants to know if she can come and live with us."

I said and everyone got quiet.

"I know it's a lot to ask you guys, but I would like to help her. I mean, she is family."

I said and they all nodded.

"I'll help her in school when I'm not in the feudal era."

Kagome said.

"I'll show her how to play Alien Invasion 3."

Souta said and I smiled at him.

"I'll teach her all about the ancient ruins of the Eastern Palace."

My father said and we all smiled at him.

"Alright then, I'll send her a letter right away."

I said as I got up to go write her a response. I'd do the dishes later, this was more important.


	3. Surprise Surprise

**SIX DAYS LATER**

-Naomie-

"Mail call!"

A woman with short blonde hair to her shoulders and a small waist called out. Kids jumped from beds, and practically trampled over others to get to her to see if they had any mail. I sighed and rolled onto my side.

"Naomie, aren't you going to see if you got any mail?"

A voice called from my left and I turned my head to see a black haired girl with big brown eyes looking up at me. She looked to be around nine.

"There's no point Brook. If I had mail, it would have come already."

I said and she nodded before running off to see if she had mail.

_'I guess Aunt Furuka didn't want to take me in and burden her family.'_

I thought with a sigh. That just meant I was stuck in the state system till I was eighteen. That was only four more years.

"Naomie. Naomie Ryalis?"

The woman called out and I sat up and looked at her.

"Naomie Ryalis? Is she in here?"

The woman asked and I blinked in surprise. I raised my hand and she motioned me forward with a letter in her hand.

"You've got mail sweetie."

She said and I hopped off the top bunk that I was sharing with Brook and walked towards her. I weaved through the throng of kids till I reached the woman.

"Here you are sweetie."

She said handing me the letter. I thanked her before looking down at the letter in my hands. I looked at the address and my heart stopped.

_'Japan. It's from Aunt Furuka!'_

I thought and went to open it when it was suddenly taken from me. I looked up surprised to see the blonde haired boy from the first day I got here flanked on either side with the red headed boy and the brunette. He was holding my letter in his hand.

"Give it back Jimmy."

I said and he smiled at me.

"Make me."

He said and his smile faltered when I smiled up at him. He was slightly taller than me, but not by much.

"If you insist."

I said as I cracked my knuckles.

They started to back up, their smiles completely gone. I may only be fifteen, but I knew how to fight. I had to considering the neighborhood we'd lived in. Drug dealers, pimps, bums, any kind of scum you could think of we had it on our street. I'd had to learn to fight to keep me and my brother safe.

"N-Now w-w-wait a minute."

Jimmy started and I paused to look at him.

"Yes?"

I asked and he gulped.

"H-Here, take your letter."

He said holding it out to me. I looked at him before looking at my letter. I snatched it out of his hand and they all flinched. I turned on my heel and walked back to my bunk.

_'If they're so scared of me then they shouldn't pick on me.'_

I thought as I hoisted myself up onto my bunk. I propped my leg up on my knee and opened the letter.

_'Dear Naomie,_

_It's sad to learn of my sister's death as well as your father and your brother. But, I would like you to know that we have no problem with you coming to stay with us. In fact, we'd love for you to come. Send us back a letter and tell us when you'll be getting here and we'll pick you up from the airport. We can't wait to see you, we already have a room prepared for you and everything. You'll be going to the same school as Kagome and you'll be starting as soon as you get settled. We can't wait to see you._

_With much love,_

_Aunt Furuka'_

I smiled at the letter and laughed a bit.

_'Of course she'd be worried about my education, but at least I get to go live with them.'_

I thought before putting the letter back in the envelope and hopping off the bunk. I walked over to the office and they let me in.

"What can we do for you Naomie?"

A woman with red hair to her midback asked and I put on my innocent face.

"I was wondering if you'd be able to give this letter to my family's lawyer Mr. Timothy. He said if I got a response from my auntie that I was supposed to let him know."

I said in my best innocent little girl voice. I saw her eyes water before she took the letter from me.

"Of course we can. He'll get it by the end of the night and be here to see you tomorrow morning."

The woman said and I smiled a huge smile.

"Thank you Ms. Tammy."

I said before walking back into the room with all the beds and dropping the innocent little girl act. I walked back to my bunk and laid down.

_'By this time tomorrow I'll be on a plane headed for Japan.'_

I thought and smiled to myself, glad I was fluent in Japanese.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

-Naomie-

"Alright now, did you send a letter to your Aunt telling her you're on your way?"

Timothy asked as he led me out of the state home towards the car.

"Yes."

I said and he nodded as he got in the car. I waved back at the crowd of kids seeing me off, then got in the car and shut the door after me.

"You've got your plane ticket? Money for expenses?"

He asked and I sighed.

"I've got everything I need Timothy."

I said and he nodded.

"Okay. Are you sure you want to go all the way to Japan? Do you speak Japanian?"

He asked and I laughed making him look at me weird.

"It's Japanese, and yes I do, fluently. And yes I'm sure."

I said and he nodded.

"Just take a nap Timothy, I'll wake you once we're at the airport."

I said as I pulled out my Mp3 and started listening to Shinedown's Second Chance. It was going to be a four hour drive to the airport, then another seven hours to get from here to Japan. But I wasn't complaining, at least I was out of the state home and going to live with family.

_'I wonder how much Kagome and Souta have changed since the last time I saw them? I was like what, seven the last time I saw them?'_

I wondered as I looked out the window. I watched the world outside the car flash by and said goodbye to my old life here in America and couldn't wait for my new life in Japan to start.

* * *

**AT THE AIRPORT**

* * *

"God, will you wake up already Timothy! I can't get on the plane without you being there."

I said and he jumped awake.

"Wha, where are we?"

He asked looking around and I sighed.

"We're at the airport, now will you get moving. My plane leaves in ten minutes."

I said and he nodded. We made our way through the crowd of people to the gate boarding the plane to Japan.

"Alright, well then I guess this is goodbye Miss. Ryalis."

He said and I nodded.

"Thanks for everything Timothy."

I said before waving goodbye to him and handing the stewardess my ticket. She punched a hole in it and handed it back. I walked through the tunnel and found my seat. I sat down by the window and put my bag in the seat next to me. I pulled out my Mp3 and waited for the plane to take off. I closed my eyes and my exhaustion caught up with me and I fell asleep.

* * *

**SEVEN HOURS LATER**

* * *

"Miss. Miss, please wakeup."

A voice said and I opened my eyes to look up at one of the stewardess'.

"Wha…?"

I asked as I sat up.

"We've landed in Japan. All the other passengers are getting off. Do you need help with your bag Miss?"

She asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine thank you."

I said as I grabbed my bag and got off the plane. Once I was outside the airport I stretched. It was hard to believe I'd slept seven hours, but whatever. I'm here now. I looked around before digging out the map I'd snagged from the counter.

"Aunt Furuka and them live at a shrine called Sunshine something or another."

I said as I looked at the map. I was surprised that there were only three shrines in the entire city of Tokyo. One was an arcade, one was a restaurant, and the other was an actual shrine.

"Sacred Higurashi Shrine, okay so I was off by a bit, but at least I know where to go."

I said as I put the map back in my pocket before flagging down at taxi. I told the driver where to go and he pulled away from the curb. I'd told Timothy I'd told Aunt Furuka when I'd be getting here, but I'd lied. I wanted to get there myself and surprise them.

"Here we are Miss. Sacred Higurashi Shrine."

He said and I got out.

"Thank you."

I said as I paid him. He drove away and I turned to look up a mountain of stairs.

_'Dear Lord, how many sets of stairs do they need? No wonder no ever comes here.'_

I thought with a sigh before starting up the first flight.

It seemed like forever until I reached the top, but I was barely out of breath.

_'Running four miles everyday to school really has it perks.'_

I thought before walking over to the front door of the house part of the shrine. I straightened out my clothes and made sure my hair wasn't sticking up before knocking on the door.

"I'll get it!"

I heard a voice say from the other side of the door and waited. The door slid open to reveal a little boy around the age of ten with shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, and a confused look on his face standing in the doorway.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

He asked in Japanese and I smiled at him.

"Hey Souta, it's nice to see you too."

I said in English and his eyes widened.

"Mom!"

He yelled and I heard noises from the other room until Aunt Furuka came to the door.

"What's the matter Souta?"

She asked as she got to the door. She looked up and when she saw me her eyes widened.

"N-Naomie!"


	4. Naomie Enters the Feudal Era

-Naomie-

I couldn't help but smile at the looks on all their faces as we sat in Aunt Furuka's kitchen drinking tea.

"H-How did you get here?"

Aunt Furuka asked, but her father cut her off.

"Furuka dear, she probably doesn't understand Japanese. Try asking her in English."

He said and she nodded.

"How did you get here?"

Aunt Furuka asked in English and I smiled at her.

"I came here by plane, then took a taxi from the airport, then I climbed the stairs outside your shrine and knocked on your door."

I said and she nodded.

"Why didn't you call us? We would have picked you up."

She said and I shrugged.

"I don't have a cellphone."

I said, then I noticed that Kagome wasn't there.

"Where's Kagome?"

I asked and I noticed how they all froze, but tried to hide it.

"She's out with some friends at the moment, but she should be home soon."

Aunt Furuka said and I noticed she tried avoiding my eyes.

"Well then, can I go put my stuff away?"

I asked and she nodded.

"Souta, care to show me where my room is?"

I asked and he nodded before getting up and leading me up the stairs. He pointed to his, and Kagome's room, then pointed to the room down the hall from Kagome's saying it was mine.

"Thanks."

I said as I walked in and set my stuff down on the bed. It was pretty simple. It had a bed, a desk, and a closet. The bathroom was down the hall between mine and Kagome's room. The walls were painted a deep, forest green and I sighed before walking out of the room.

I walked down the stairs to the front door.

"I'm gonna go have a look around."

I said before leaving and closing the door after me. The shrine was huge. I walked up to the huge guardian tree and smiled up at it. It was in full bloom and looked beautiful. I felt a weird feeling coming from it, but ignored it and walked around the house to have a look around. The shed held no interest for me so I headed for the well house. I slid open the doors and turned to close them after me. For some reason I saw better in the dark, that's not to say my vision in daylight sucked, just that I could see better in the dark. I heard something that sounded like a growl and turned around expecting to see a dog, but saw something else completely. It looked like a girl, but it also looked like a cat. She had long flowing blue hair down to her hips, emerald green eyes that had slits in them like a cats. She had a pair of ears ontop of her head, and a tail. She turned to me and growled.

_'What the hell? Is someone cosplaying or something?'_

I wondered until the girl lunged at me. I stumbled out of the way, but managed to avoid being ripped to pieces by the girl's claws.

_'Wait a minute, claws?'_

I thought as I backed away from her just in time to avoid another attack.

"Look, who are you?"

I asked and she growled at me as she lunged at me again. I backed up, but felt the railing behind me.

_'Fuck.'_

I thought. The girl swung at me and I fell back, over the railing. I saw the girl jump after me and I closed my eyes as I fell into the well. If the fall didn't kill me then that girl would.

When I didn't feel the impact of the ground beneath me I opened my eyes to see a void of blues, reds, pinks, purples, and whites.

"Where the hell am I?"

I asked no one in particular. Suddenly the colors disappeared and I was in the bottom of the well.

"Okay, that was weird."

I thought as I looked up. I saw sky instead of the ceiling of the building. I looked around, but the ladder wasn't there, but there were some vines. I climbed up out of the well and hoisted myself over the edge. I sat up and looked around. I was surrounded by trees on all sides.

"This is _definitely_ not Tokyo."

I said as I stood up and walked around. I had no idea where I was, but I couldn't deny that the scenery was beautiful. Trees, and greenery that had been destroyed by man to build buildings and streets. Clear skies, not covered in the smog of the city. No loud noises of cars running to and fro on the street. It was like a dream.

After what felt like hours of walking I heard a rustle in the bushes to my left and turned to see the cat-girl from before. I tried to step away, but tripped over something and fell. The girl pinned me down and I felt her claws slash through the skin on my sides as she held me down. Her face got really close to mine and it seemed like she was sniffing me.

"Get the fuck off me!"

I yelled and she growled and dug her claws deeper into my skin making me scream out in pain.

"You smell like a miko."

The girl said and I looked up at her confused.

"A what?"

I asked, but never got an answer as the girl screamed in pain and I was covered in blood.

"What the….?"

I asked until I saw a flash of white. I looked up past the remains of the girl and saw a boy around eighteen with pure white hair, puppy dog ears on top of his head, and golden eyes dressed in red.

"Where is it? Where's the jewel shard?"

I heard him ask and looked at him confused.

"Inuyasha, you should make sure the girl is okay first."

A voice said from beside me and I jumped when I saw a man in purple and black robes with short black hair pulled back in a ponytail knelt down beside me.

"Are you alright?"

He asked and I was going to answer him till I felt something going down my backside. I slapped him when I realized it was his hand.

"Miroku, you perv."

Another voice said and I looked up to see a woman, the same age as the man I'd just slapped and the dog-boy. She was in a fighting suit of sorts, her brown hair pulled out of her face. She had a giant boomerang strapped to her back and a sword strapped to her waist. She knelt down beside me.

"Are you alright?"

She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, just a lil confused."

I said and she nodded as she helped me out from under the remains of the cat-girl.

"Keh, I killed a cat demon cuz that wench said she felt a jewel shard nearby."

The dog eared man said and I looked up at him to see he had his arms crossed looking down at the remains of the cat-girl in detest.

_'Wait a second, did he just say cat demon? She was a demon? Then, does that mean he's a demon as well?'_

I wondered as the armor clad girl helped me to my feet. She noticed I was staring at the dog eared man and she smiled at me.

"Don't worry about Inuyasha, he's completely harmless."

She said and I looked at her.

"Harmless? I could kill you all in the blink of an eye!"

He yelled.

"Yes, but you know Kagome would never let you."

The man in the robes said.

"That and you'd feel too bad afterwards."

Another voice said and I looked up to see a small fox looking boy running down the hill.

_'Okay, what's going on? Where am I?'_

I wondered, that's when I realized the robed man had said Kagome's name.

"Hey, you. You just said Kagome right? Where is she?"

I asked and they all looked at me in shock.

"You know Kagome?"

They all asked and I nodded.

"Now that I look at you you don't seem to be from this era. I mean, your clothes look like something from Kagome's time."

The man said and I blinked in surprise.

"Era? Kagome's time? What are you talking about?"

I asked till I heard a scream. Everyone turned to look at where the scream had come from and I saw Kagome standing at the top of the hill next to her bike staring down at me with wide eyes.

"Kagome!"

I yelled before running past the woman in armor, the purple robed man, the really cute dog eared man, and the little fox up to my cousin. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight.

"N-Naomie?"

She asked in surprise and I pulled back to look at her.

"Kags, what's going on? I was looking around and went into the well house, then there was this cat-girl who suddenly attacked me and made me fall into the well, then there was a void of colors and I wind up here. I was walking around then that cat-girl showed up again and said I smelled like a miko, then they showed up."

I said all in one breath then pointed at the bunch of people at the bottom of the hill.

"Umm, well…."

She started, then her eyes widened at the wounds on my sides.

"You're hurt!"

She yelled and I looked down in surprise. She was right, odd, I didn't feel any pain.

"Shippo, get me my first aid kit. Sango, help me get her to lay down."

Kagome said and I was suddenly laying down in the grass with my shirt hiked up to my bra so Kagome could work on my sides.

"I'm fine Kags, I don't feel any pain."

I said and her eyes widened.

"Crap, Inuyasha, can you tell if there's any poison in her blood?"

Kagome asked the dog eared man and he walked over and sniffed the air around me.

"Yeah, there is."

He said and I heard Kagome curse.

_'That's new.'_

I thought as Kagome pulled out a bottle of peroxide.

"Nao, this is gonna hurt."

She said and I looked up at her in confusion until she poured the peroxide on my sides and I screamed before biting my lip.

_'God I forgot how much that shit stings!'_

I thought as Kagome finished cleaning my wounds and bandaged them.

"There."

She said and I slowly sat up.

"Could have warned me Kags."

I said and she gave me a sly smile before she put all her stuff back in her bag.

I looked around and saw everyone was staring at Kagome, then at me, then back to Kagome.

"Will somebody explain what the hell is going on?"

Inuyasha asked and both Kagome and I looked up at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

We asked in unison. We looked at each other before bursting out into fits of laughter.

"Guys, this is my cousin Naomie. Naomie, this is Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango."

She said pointing to everyone in turn.

"Hi."

I said in English and they all looked at me confused.

"What? What'd I say?"

I asked and Kagome turned to me.

"They don't understand English all that well."

She said and my eyes widened.

"Oh, my bad."

I said.

"Here, is this any better?"

I asked in Japanese and Kagome nodded.

"Is what any better?"  
Inuyasha asked and me and Kagome just smiled.

"Hi."

I said in Japanese and they all said hi back, except for Inuyasha. Kagome helped me to my feet and once she was sure I could stand on my own put her bag on the back of her bike. When she came back everyone looked at us again.

"Can you quit staring already?"

I asked and they all looked away except for Inuyasha who kept staring between me and Kagome. His stare made me blush and look away.

"We're sorry, but you two look a lot alike."

Sango said and me and Kagome looked at each other for a while before looking at them.

"How?"

We both asked in unison with smiles on our faces. We'd known since we were kids that we looked a lot alike. Some times we'd switch places to confuse our parents', and as we grew we still looked alike, but not as much as we did as we were kids. I was slightly shorter than Kagome, and she was a little less developed than I was. She had a B cup and I had a B going on a C. Our hair was the same color and length, but our eyes were different shades of blue. When we were younger they were the same color, but now hers was a cerulean and mine was an ice blue. We both had olive colored skin, though hers was slightly darker, I'm guessing from spending a lot of time here.

I turned to look at Kagome after I got bored with our little game and tapped her shoulder. We walked a ways away from the others.

"Okay, explain some things to me here Kags."

I said and she nodded for me to continue.

"First off, that Inuyasha fellow said that cat-girl was a demon. So they exist?"

I asked and she nodded.

"Okay, so where am I?"

I asked and she sighed before pulling me with her till we were back at the well.

"See this?"

She asked and I nodded confused.

"This is the Bone Eater's Well and it's a gateway between time."

She said and I looked at her confused.

"Right now, we are 500 years in the past in the Feudal Era. The well is a gateway between this time and our time."

She said and I nodded in understanding.

"Okay. So, we are currently 500 years in the past, in the Feudal Era, that is swarming with demons?"

I asked and she nodded.

"That is so cool! I've always loved stories about the Feudal Era, but was always disappointed that it was in the past. God I can't believe I'm actually here."

I said and Kagome just shook her head at me. I'd been obsessed with the Feudal Era and demons since I was four.

"Okay, so Inuyasha, he's what a dog demon?"

I asked and Kagome shook her head.

"He is, but he's a hanyou. A-"

"A half demon. Okay, and what about that guy in the robes and the girl in the armor?"

I asked and Kagome smiled.

"The guy in the robes is Miroku, he's a monk, but tends to have a wandering hand. And the girl in the armor is Sango. She's a demon slayer, but she's our friend."

Kagome said and I nodded.

"Okay, and what about that little fox?"

I asked and Kagome smiled.

"That's Shippo. He's a fox demon that lost his parents and I sort of adopted as my son."

She said and I smiled at her. She'd always wanted to be a mom.

"That's awesome."

I said, then remembered something Inuyasha had said after he'd killed the cat demon.

"What's a jewel shard?"

I asked and Kagome looked at me surprised.

"I heard Inuyasha ask about it after he killed that cat demon."

I said and she nodded in understanding.

"A jewel shard is part of the Shikon no Tama that was housed within myself. When I was fifteen Souta was trying to get Buyo out of the well house so I went inside. I was pulled through the well by a demon named Mistress Centipede who tore the jewel from my side. I found Inuyasha….."

She explained the rest of the story as we walked to join the others. By the time we reached them Kagome was explaining what they'd been doing up to the point where she saw me.

"Oh, so that demon had a shard of the jewel?"

I asked and Kagome nodded.

"And speaking of which wench, where is it?"

Inuyasha asked and I glared at him when he called Kagome wench.

"Inuyasha, don't call me that again."

Kagome threatened and Inuyasha scoffed at her.

"What are you gonna do if I do, wench?"

He asked and Kagome sighed. I saw the others shaking their heads and I looked at them all in confusion.

"Inu-yasha…."

Kagome said, separating his name into two words. I saw his ears flatten against his head.

"Sit boy!"

She yelled and Inuyasha went face first into the ground.

I stared at where Inuyasha was on the ground before bursting out laughing.

"That was epic! Oh my God. How did you do that Kagome? You've got to tell me, that was hilarious."

I said holding my sides. I heard Inuyasha growl as he got up from the ground.

"Just find the damn jewel shard."

He said and Kagome glared at him.

"You could at least say please."

She said and he growled at her.

"Please? Wench don't-"

"Sit boy!"

She yelled again cutting him off, making him go face first into the dirt again. I was on the ground I was laughing so hard.

"Ow, ow, ow. Stop. Please, stop. Don't make me laugh anymore, my sides hurt."

I said in between giggles. Kagome came over to me and helped me to my feet before she walked over to the remains of the demon. She looked, but her eyebrows scrunched up after a while. I walked over to her.

"What's wrong Kags?"

I asked her in a whisper.

"I can't find the jewel shard. I know she had one when she jumped down the well, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to go through."

She whispered back.

"What! You can't find it! What use are you if you can't even find the damn jewel shards!"

Inuyasha yelled and I glared at him.

"Don't glare at me wench, Kagome's the only one who can use that damn sit command."

He said and I smirked at him.

_'So all I have to do is say sit? Wonder if it'll work?'_

I wondered as I walked closer to him. He may be cute, but he was annoying and rude as hell.

"Be nice, or we'll find out for real if Kagome is really the only one who can use it."

I said and he paled before sitting down in a crouch. I smiled at him before walking back over to Kagome who was still trying to find a shard.

"Well, how do you know if you've found a shard?"

I asked as I looked over the remains of the demon. I stopped when I saw a bright pink light under a particularly large mass of guts.

"It has a bright pink shine to it."

She said and I walked over towards the light and reached down.

"Eww."

I heard Shippo say and smiled as I felt something underneath. I grabbed in and brought my arm back out of the guts and held up a rather dark colored shard.

"I don't guess this is it after all, it's all black."

I said and Kagome turned to look at me in surprise.

"That's it!"

She yelled and everyone looked at me.

"You sure? Cuz this thing is black, purple if anything, but not pink."

I said and she nodded.

"Yes, it's just been tainted. Let me see it and I'll purify it."

She said holding out her hand.

"How do you purify it?"

I asked and she looked at me confused.

"I'm not really sure. Usually when I touch a piece of it it just does it itself."

She said and I looked back at the little shard in my hand. I felt a dark power surrounding it, but also felt a good power beneath all the dark trying to fight it off. I focused in on the good and pulled the dark away. I smiled when the shark turned from purple-black to bright pink.

"Wow, that's even brighter than when Kagome holds it."

Miroku said and I looked at him in shock.

"How did you do that?"

Kagome asked and I turned to look at her.

"I felt a good power and a bad power. I focused in on the good and pulled the bad away."

I said with a shrug and she shook her head in disbelief.

"Let me see it so I can put it with the rest."

She said and I handed it over.

"Come on, I think you should meet Kaede."

Kagome said and led the way through the woods.


	5. Information and Runaways

-Kagome-

I still couldn't believe that Naomie was able to find the jewel shard when I couldn't even see it. As we walked through Edo I noticed that we were attracting attention. I sighed in relief as we reached Kaede's hut. I pushed open the reed door and walked inside.

"Ah, Kagome. How have ye been?"

Kaede asked and I smiled at her.

"I've been good Kaede."

I said as everyone else filed in. Kaede noticed Naomie at once.

"Who is this?"

She asked and I smiled.

"Kaede, this is my cousin Naomie. Naomie, this is the leader of this village and the head priestess Kaede."

I said and was shocked when Naomie bowed to her. Naomie looked at me and smiled.

"What? I know my manners."

She said and I shook my head as we all sat down inside Kaede's hut.

"So, what brings ye here child?"

Kaede asked and I sighed.

"It's actually about Naomie. She's from my time, but was able to go through the well. She also says that a demon that attacked her said she smelled like a miko."

I said and Kaede nodded.

"After Inuyasha killed the demoness I tried finding the jewel shard but couldn't, however Naomie could. She also managed to purify it and make it shine brighter than when I do it."

I said and heard Kaede hum in thought.

"Naomie child, come here."

Kaede said and Naomie moved so she was kneeling in front of Kaede.

"Let me see your hands."

She said and Naomie put her hands in Kaede's.

Silence followed and I was about to ask Kaede what she was doing until I saw a light form in their hands.

"What the….?"

Naomie asked and Kaede smiled at her.

"It would seem like Kagome is not the only miko in her family."

Kaede said and we all looked at Naomie in shock.

* * *

-Naomie-

Kagome had introduced me to an elder miko named Kaede and now she's saying I'm a miko too.

"Umm, not to seem rude, but what the hell makes you think I'm a miko?"

I asked and Kaede simply smiled at me.

"Simply the fact that you purified a tainted shard of the Shikon no Tama and your rekki responded to my own."

She said and I nodded.

"Okay, so what does that mean exactly?"

I asked.

"It means ye may be able to help Kagome and the others in their search for the remaining shards of the jewel."

She said and I blinked in surprise before turning to look at Kagome.

"Help you find the jewel shards? In a world full of demons?"

I asked as I pulled my hands out of Kaede's old ones.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but-"

Kagome started, but I didn't hear the rest. I was up and out of the hut before she could say anything else.

I ran back in the direction of the well. If it had brought me here then it could take me home.

_'This is crazy. Sure I love demons and the Feudal Era, but I'm no miko. If I was then I'd have been able to take care of that demon myself.'_

I thought as I ran back towards the well. I saw it and sighed in relief. I'd just gotten to it, the lip was just an inch away from me when I heard a growl that had me stopping in my tracks. I turned and saw a boar looking human right behind me. He was more boar than man.

"Don't you look delectable miko."

It said in a low, guttural voice.

"I'm not a miko."

I said and it laughed.

"Don't try lying to me. I can smell it in your blood."

It said before it charged at me. It knocked me away from the well and I looked up to see it's tusks coming straight for me. I brought up my hands to cover my face.

"No!"

I screamed and suddenly saw a bright purple light shoot out from my hands. The boar screamed in pain and backed away from me shaking it's head.

"You wench. How dare you try and purify me."

It said as it glared at me. It's face was badly burned from where my hands had touched it. It started to charge at me and I panicked. I couldn't move.

I saw a flash of red and white and looked up to see Inuyasha kill the boar with his claws.

"Keh, you're just as much trouble as Kagome."

He said turning to me.

"Are you alright?"

He asked coming over to me. I just nodded.

"Hey, look at me."

He said and I looked up and stared into his golden eyes.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

He asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine."

I said and he stood back up.

"Good. Kagome would kill me if anything happened to you."

He said before holding out his hand.

"Come on, let's head back to the village."

He said, but I looked at his clawed hand as if it was a pissed off cobra. I scrambled away from him till I felt the wood of the well hit my back. I stood up slowly before turning to look at the well. I looked back at Inuyasha before jumping over the edge, praying in my mind that I could just go home.


	6. Breakdowns and Training

-Inuyasha-

_'Damn it!'_

I thought as I watched Kagome's cousin disappear down the well. I jumped in after her, but the passage closed up and wouldn't let me through.

"Fuck."

I said as I jumped out. Kagome wasn't going to be too happy. I sighed before walking back to the village.

"Did you find her?"

Kagome asked as I walked through the door of Kaede's hut.

"Yeah."

I said as I sat down.

"Well, where is she?"

Kagome asked and I sighed.

"She went back through the well."

I said and heard Kagome sigh. I looked up to see her grab her bag and run out the door.

"Way to go Inuyasha."

Shippo said and I glared at him.

"Hey, don't pin this on me. I tried to get her to come back to the village with me, she's the one who decided to jump through the well."

I said with a sigh.

"Let's just hope that Kagome can get her to come back. With two mikos by your side, the search for the jewel shards will be easier and safer."

Kaede said and I looked out the window before following after Kagome.

* * *

-Naomie-

_'I'm insane. That's the only logical explanation for what I just experienced.'_

I thought as I ran inside the house and up the stairs, ignoring the concerned calls from my aunt and her family. I slammed my door shut and locked it before going to my bed and tearing through my bag till I found the bear my family had given me. I ran to the corner of the room and sank down the wall and tucked my knees up closer to my chest.

"That didn't just happen. That didn't just happen."

I said over and over trying to calm down. I'm not normally someone who freaks out, but learning that the world I'd dreamed and wished was real was actually real and being attacked by two demons in one day was kinda out of the normal. I looked at my hands as I remembered the purple light that had come from them when that boar demon had attacked me.

"What the hell am I?"

I asked myself.

"You're a miko, just like me."

A voice said from my left, making me jump. I looked up to see Kagome climb into my room through my window.

"How did you….?"

"My window is next to a ledge."

She said and I just nodded.

"Look, Naomie. I understand you're probably freaking out, but listen. I felt the exact same way you did when I was first dragged into the well. I was fifteen when it happened to me too remember?"

She asked and I nodded, feeling slightly better knowing I wasn't alone. I'd forgotten that Kagome was a miko too.

"But I don't think I could deal with that day after day."

I said and she sighed before pulling me into a hug.

"It's okay Naomie. No one's going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. I have an obligation to help Inuyasha and them because it was my arrow that broke the jewel."

She said as she pulled away and I looked up at her.

"I don't want to leave you to do that on your own, but I'm scared."

I said and she smiled down at me.

"Believe me, I'm scared everyday when I jump through the well, but knowing that Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala have my back makes it easier. It'd also be a lot easier if I knew you had my back too."

She said and I looked down at the bear in my hands before looking up at her.

"Kagome, do you think they'd have my back too?"

I asked and she nodded.

"Of course."

She said and I smiled up at her.

"Do you think Kaede could help train me with my miko powers before you guys set out again?"

I asked and she nodded as she stood up.

"We can always ask."

She said as she held out her hand. I took it and she pulled me to her feet.

"Come on, we should tell momma that you know about the well. It'll make things easier."

She said before leading the way back downstairs.

She told her mom and family and they took it surprisingly well. I was even given a smaller bag to replace my traveler's bag. Kagome went with me up to my room and I packed my school uniform and one other outfit before slinging the light blue bag over my shoulder and following her back outside. We walked to the well house and I froze seeing it again.

"It's okay Naomie, I'll be right here."

She said and I nodded. I took a deep breath before taking Kagome's hand. She smiled at me as we both put a knee up onto the lip of the well, then she jumped down pulling me with her. We landed on the other side and Kagome headed for the vines. She climbed up and I climbed up after her. She helped me up and once we were on the other side I was shocked to see Inuyasha waiting for us. When I saw him I instantly hid behind Kagome.

"What's wrong Nao?"

She asked in a whisper looking at me concerned.

"He….he scares me."

I said so low that I wasn't sure she'd heard me.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you."

She said, but I didn't believe her.

"Naomie, listen to me. I swear to you that he won't hurt you."

She said in a serious tone and I nodded and after a while stopped hiding behind her.

"So?"

Inuyasha asked and Kagome smiled at him.

"She's gonna help us, but keep in mind we do have school on the other side so we'll have to go back some time."

Kagome said as she got on Inuyasha's back. It looked so natural for them to do that and I blushed as I realized that they must be a couple.

"You comin'?"

Inuyasha asked and I blinked in surprise.

"What?"

I asked and he sighed.

"Get on, it'll be faster."

He said and I was hesitant until Kagome held out her hand to me.

Once I was on his back Inuyasha took off. I'm not sure when, but sometime during the run through the woods back to the village I felt like I could trust Inuyasha. He let us off his back and we walked into Kaede's hut. When the others saw me they all smiled.

"You came back."

Miroku said and I nodded.

"What changed your mind?"

Sango asked and I looked at Kagome and smiled.

"Let's just say, someone talked some sense into me."

I said and they all smiled. I could learn to fit into this group of friends, besides, I don't want to leave Kagome to do this by herself. I turned to look at Kaede and bowed.

"Lady Kaede, would you mind training me to use my power at will?"

I asked and heard her laugh.

"Of course child."

She said and I smiled as I straightened back up. While we'd talked to her family Kagome and I had decided that since I was new to the Feudal Era that for the first year I'd learn how to use my miko powers and how to live in the Feudal Era from Kaede while they went out and searched for the jewel, that way I would be able to help rather than hurt the search. I couldn't wait to be able to help.


	7. School? Aww, Why Not?

-Naomie-

"What? You're kidding me. I don't want to go back, we haven't even been here two days."

I said as Kagome dragged me towards the well.

"I don't care. Momma said you were going to start school today, so by Kami you're gonna start school."

She said as we reached the well.

"Sango, Miroku, help me out here."

I begged, but they just shook their heads.

"We're sorry Naomie, but once Kagome makes up her mind there's nothing we can do about it."

Miroku said and I turned to Sango for help.

"We'll wait for you to return."

She said and I sighed as Kagome jumped over the lip of the well, pulling me down with her. Once we were on the other side I glared at her as she climbed up the ladder.

"Oh don't look at me like that, school isn't that bad. At least you don't have to deal with people constantly asking you if your 'illnesses' are cured."

She said and I looked at her weird as she helped me out of the well.

"It's my grandpa's excuse to all my absences."

She said and I nodded in understanding.

"Come on, we've got about an hour for both of us to take a shower then get ready for school. We'll have to walk."

She said as we walked into the house.

"I don't mind."

I said as we both took off our shoes.

"Alright, you can shower first since I tend to take forever."

She said and I nodded as I walked into my bedroom, dropped off my bag, grabbed my school uniform that I had never actually worn since Kaede gave me Feudal Era clothes, and headed for the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror after I'd shut the water off from the shower. My ice blue eyes stood out because of my olive colored skin and my dark hair. I ran a brush through it and sighed as I looked at my figure. It was fine, but I was still insecure about it. Not that any guy ever paid attention to me anyway. I sighed again before pulling on my black and red skirt, black leggings, black blouse and red necktie. I fixed the necktie as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Bathroom's free Kags."

I said and she thanked me as she ran past me and shut the door behind her. I headed downstairs and saw Aunt Furuka had breakfast ready.

"Morning dear."

She said with a smile.

"Morning Aunt Furuka."

I said as I snagged a piece of toast from the plate in the middle of the table.

"Oh dear, you can just call me Furuka."

She said and I nodded as I sat down and ate.

"Once you get enrolled you'll have to wear the school's uniform."

She said and I nodded again.

"I know, but for now I thought I'd wear my old school uniform since I don't have one."

I said and she nodded as Kagome came down. She grabbed a piece of toast before grabbing my hand and pulling me with her towards the door. We both pulled on our shoes and she opened the door.

"Bye mom, jii-chan, Souta."

Kagome said.

"Bye guys."

I said at the same time. She pulled me out the door and I had to run to keep from being dragged after her.

"I thought you said we'd be walking."

I said as we ran down the streets of Tokyo.

"Yeah, well that was before I took so long in the shower."

She said and I rolled my eyes at her. She was a fast runner, but this was a slow pace for me.

"If you want to get there _before_ the bell rings I suggest we speed things up."

I said before picking up the pace and running ahead of her.

"Just tell me where to go."

I said, pulling her behind me. She told me when to turn left and when to turn right, eventually we made it to a rather large high school. I let go of her hand as we reached the gates.

"Not bad, a little bigger than my last school."

I said and turned to look at Kagome. She was bent over trying to catch her breath.

"Come on Kags, you've got to show me to the office so I can get my schedule."

I said pulling her after me. She told me how to get to the office, then I let her go on her way. She was still trying to catch her breath.

_'Running from demons you'd think she'd be in shape.'_

I thought before turning to the woman behind the desk.

"Yes? How may I help you?"

She asked and I smiled at her and put on my 'nice girl' act.

"Yes, I recently moved in with my aunt and her family and I am supposed to be starting school today."

I said and she nodded.

"Name?"

"Naomie Ryalis, my cousin is Kagome Higurashi."

I said and she nodded before handing me a piece of paper.

"This is your schedule, and a map of the campus. I'm sure you can find your way."

She said before motioning for me to move on.

"Thank you."

I said with a bow before walking around. I looked at the map of the campus, then at my classes, then back at the map to find where they were. English II was in the middle of the campus on the second floor, Physical Science was right next door. Art I was on the far left side of campus and Calculus was on the far right. I sighed before shoving the papers in the pockets of my skirt.

_'At least they're easy classes.'_

I thought before heading to my first class.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a lil slow at this point and there's no Kouga, but i promise I am getting there. Just bear with me and please review.


	8. Risky Agreements

-Naomie-

I sighed as I listened to the Physical Science teacher drone on and on about the Periodic Table like we were infants and he was the mother. I so badly wanted to put him in his place to shut him up. Though thankfully, I didn't have to because the bell rang letting us out. I walked through the throng of people to my next class. Art was actually one of the few subjects I didn't mind taking. I loved to draw and I was pretty damn good at it. English was easy, the teacher loved the fact that even though I was new I could speak perfect English and knew all the material, so we got along well and she left me alone.

I walked up to the Art teacher and he had me introduce myself to the class. As soon as I did the questions started and I sighed as I took my seat in the back corner. I didn't mind that people were curious about me, I mean I _was_ the new student, it's just the constant questions of who I was, where I was from, and what made me move here kept reminding me of _why_ I had to move.

The teacher said since there was a new student that we could do whatever we wanted as long as we did it quietly. I ignored those around me after having asked for a piece of paper and pencil from someone. After that, I started to doodle.

"Wow, that's really good."

Someone said and I looked up to see a pretty cute looking boy with short cut brown hair, and light brown eyes. I looked down at my paper and was surprised that I'd drawn Inuyasha and the village of Edo from the Feudal Era.

"Thanks."

I said and decided to finish the drawing since I'd started it.

"I'm sorry, but I saw you by the gates with Kagome. Do you know her?"  
He asked and I looked up at him.

"Depend, who wants to know and why?"

I asked and he smiled.

"Please excuse my rudeness. My name is Hojo and I just wanted to make sure Kagome was alright. I heard that bunions can be quite painful."

He said and it took all I had not to laugh.

_'Bunions? Damn, Uncle Jin is really something.'_

I thought.

"Yes, she's fine, thought I'm not too sure if we'll be here all that long."

I said and he looked at me confused.

"She didn't tell you? We're all going out on a vacation, Kagome is actually thinking of studying abroad though it's still undecided."

I liked, but Hojo ate it up like a plate of home-made Italian spaghetti.

The bell rang and I bid Hojo goodbye before heading for Calculus. I was shocked to see Kagome was in my class. I introduced myself before sitting next to her.

"What are you doing in freshman calculus Kags?"

I asked in a whisper as the teacher started class.

"I suck at math."

She said and I shook my head at her. I took down the notes the teacher gave and was writing down the homework when the bell rang. Kagome led the way out and I followed her out of the gate and down the street until we heard someone calling Kagome's name. We turned to see three girls and that Hojo boy looking around.

"I think they're looking for you Kags."

I said and heard her sigh.

"Hey Nao, think you can do what you did this morning? I really don't feel like discussing my latest 'illness' with them."

She said and I smiled as I took her hand.

"No problem."

I said before taking off and heading for the shrine.

Once we were at the top of the stairs I let go of Kagome's hand.

"Mind telling me…why you wanted…to avoid them?"

I asked slightly winded from running up all six flights of stairs.

"Hojo….is obsessed…..with me and…Eri and them…..tend to get…annoying."

Kagome said, trying to catch her breath. She was more winded than I was.

"That Hojo boy is in my art class. He asked about your bunions."

I said and we both laughed at that as we walked into the house. We walked up the stairs and I followed her to her room.

"You know, if you're worried about school then I can tutor you. The only reason I'm still in school is because of my age, they wouldn't let me graduate early."

I said and Kagome looked at me in surprise.

"What? Your cousin can't be smart?"

I asked and she smiled.

"That could work. We'd have to discuss it with my mom and jii-chan."

She said and I nodded.

"And if you're worried about people asking questions then we can just say we've gone to study abroad. It takes care of our absences, but also gets rid of people constantly asking if your 'illnesses' have healed."

I said and she laughed.

"Alright, we'd be able to stay in the Feudal Era with no problem and it'd get Inuyasha off my back. We'll talk to them at dinner, though you may have to prove to my mother that you don't need school."

She said and I nodded.

"I don't know, school is important."

Furuka said and I sighed.

"I'm telling you Furuka, I already know all of it. The only reason I'm still in school is because they wouldn't let me graduate early because of my age."

I said and she frowned.

"Want me to prove it?"

I asked and she looked at me confused. I went to the notepad by the calendar and tore off a sheet, then grabbed the marker hanging from the fridge and headed back to the table.

"You have a college degree correct?"

I asked and she nodded.

"So you know college math."

I said as I wrote down a college level calculus equation.

"Alright, solve this."

I said pushing the paper towards her.

"What's the point of this?"

She asked and I sighed.

"Just humor me."

I said and she sighed before taking the marker from me and starting to work on the problem. Halfway through I noticed she'd missed a step and was doing it wrong, but I didn't say anything and let her finish.

"There, but I still don't see the point in this."

Furuka said and I took the paper from her, rewrote the problem then solved it myself.

"Now, see yours? See mine? You messed up here."

I said pointing to a part of the equation where she'd mis-divided.

"All you have to do to fix it though is simply divide the four by the two then multiply the sum by the answer you got from the two you had to add earlier and then you get the answer."

I said explaining it as I went. I looked at my aunt and she was looking at me in shock.

"Alright, so you know college level math. That doesn't mean you know everything else."

She said and I sighed.

"You are good friends with one of the people who make up the college test right?"

I asked and she nodded confused.

"Ask for a copy of last years test, heck, if you have to ask for them to come over and watch me take it. But if I pass, then you have to let Kags and me say we've decided to study abroad instead of going to high school here. If I fail, then Kags and I both will remain in high school and not mention the Feudal Era or wanting to go back ever again."

I said and Kagome looked at me.

"What! No, Naomie I have to go back to finish finding the shards of the jewel."

She said, but I ignored her and waited for Furuka to say something.

"Alright, I'll go call them."

She said before leaving the room.

"Naomie, are you sure about this. If I don't go back to find the rest of the jewel shards then Naraku will get them and Inuyasha and them will be on their own and-"

"Kags, do you trust me?"

I asked and she looked at me confused.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

I asked again and she nodded.

"Then just sit back, and wait for the results."

I said with a smile and she nodded unsure, but still sat down as Furuka came back into the room.

"She'll be here in the next five minutes with the test. Are you sure you want to do this? I understand that the Feudal Era is very important to the both of you now."

She said and I nodded.

"Positive. We can't afford to keep running back and forth for something as trivial as school. I'll tutor Kagome _and_ we'll help find the jewel. We'll come back to see you guys of course, but we won't need to come back for school and this is the best way to get that out of the way."

I said and she nodded. Time flew by and soon there was a knock at the door. Furuka went to get it and came back into the kitchen with a man in a suit, short cut black hair and brown eyes carrying a briefcase. She introduced us before everyone sat down.

"Alright, so you understand the terms Miss. Ryalis?"

He asked and I sighed.

"Yes Mr. Takashi, can we just get this over with?"

I asked and he nodded before handing me the test booklet, a blank sheet of paper, a sheet of lined paper for the English essay, and a calculator.

"I won't be needing that."

I said as he handed me the calculator.

"Okay, if you say so."

He said taking it back. He looked at his watch and I waited for him to give the okay.

"You may start."

He said and I opened the booklet and answered the first question with ease.


	9. Past vs Present, Just Get Over It!

-Naomie-

"I can not believe you answered all of them correctly."

Kagome said as ran towards the well.

"What can I say? I told you so?"

I asked and she laughed at me as she slid the doors open and we walked inside. I'd finished the test in less than twenty minutes, English essay and all. Mr. Takashi had read over it all three times and still couldn't believe it. I'd passed with a perfect score, not a single question missed. I'd actually pointed out a mis-printed question. He'd asked me to attend the college he was working at that actually turned out to be one of the biggest colleges in all of Tokyo, but I turned him down saying me and Kagome were going to study abroad. Once he'd left I turned to my aunt who was in shock, but kept true to her word and said we didn't have to go back to school. After that Kagome and I ran up to our rooms, grabbed our stuff, said our goodbyes, then ran out the door towards the well.

"Were you serious about tutoring me?"

She asked as we each put a knee up on the lip of the well.

"Dead serious, and I can be worse than any instructor, teacher, or tutor you've ever had."

I said and heard her groan as we both jumped through the well.

* * *

-Kagome-

I was incredibly thankful to Naomie for making it so that we didn't have to keep going back for school, but I had a feeling like I'd learn to hate her if she was going to tutor me.

Once we were on the other side of the well I climbed up first, then helped Naomie out of the well. We set out for Kaede's village.

_'I'm sure Inuyasha and the others will be happy to see us so soon.'_

I thought with a smile. It took a while, but we finally reached the village. We headed for Kaede's hut and when we walked inside everyone jumped up in surprise.

"Kagome! Naomie! You're back."

Shippo yelled as he ran and jumped into my arms.

"Yeah."

I said to him as I hugged him close.

"Hey guys."

Naomie said to Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Kaede. It was then that I realized Inuyasha wasn't there.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

I asked and everyone fell silent. There was only one reason that would happen. I sighed as I set Shippo down and walked out of the hut. I wasn't too shocked to see the soul stealers flying above the forest Naomie and I had just come out of. I followed them even though I had a feeling that I wouldn't like what I found, I couldn't help it, I loved Inuyasha too much to give him up without a fight.

* * *

-Naomie-

I watched everyone somber up immediately after Kagome asked where Inuyasha was, then she left with a sad, but determined look on her face.

"What's with Kags?"

I asked and Sango sighed.

"Kagome's told you about Naraku right? All the things he's done?"

She asked and I nodded.

"So you know the story of Inuyasha and Kikyo."

"The priestess who was to watch over the Shikon no Tama, but fell in love with Inuyasha, Naraku played them both and she pinned Inuyasha to the Tree of Ages before dying, then asked for the jewel to be burned with her body."

I said and Sango blinked in surprise before continuing.

"Right, did she tell you that a witch used part of Kagome's soul to reincarnate Kikyo? She's alive now, and yet not."

Sango said and I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

I asked.

"She means that Kikyo's body is made up of clay and graveyard soil, but it is held together by Kagome's soul and the stolen souls of the undead."

Miroku said and I shivered. That was just plain creepy.

"Alright, but that doesn't explain why Kags was so upset."

I said and Miroku sighed.

"Inuyasha is still in love with Kikyo, but he also loves Kagome as I'm sure you've noticed. Kagome loves him as well, but is tired of having him constantly run off to Kikyo."

He said and I sighed.

_'No wonder Kagome didn't want to deal with Hojo. But why in the world would Inuyasha want someone that's dead rather than someone who's alive?'_

"I see that you are probably wondering what we are all wondering. Why does Inuyasha want someone made of clay and graveyard soil when he could be with a living, breathing person like our Kagome."

Miroku said and I nodded.

"Something along those lines, yeah."

I said and Kaede stepped forward.

"That would be because of his love for my sister. Even though she is dead he can not let go of his feelings for her, just like he can not let go of his feeling for Kagome."

She said and I sighed. I seriously needed to have a talk with him.

"How do I find them?"

I asked and everyone looked at me surprised.

"How do I find them?"

I asked again.

"You just follow Kikyo's soul stealers, they'll lead you right to her."

Sango said and I nodded before leaving the hut and heading towards the forest. I noticed instantly that there were white, snake looking creatures flying all over the place, but they all seemed to be heading towards the Tree of Ages so I followed them. Halfway there I began to hear voices. Two I recognized, the other not so much.

"Inuyasha, why do you keep going back to her? She's dead, and she wants to drag you to hell."

Kagome said and I crept closer so I could see what was going on. I hid behind a tree, but I could clearly see three figures standing in the clearing. Inuyasha was standing across from Kagome and between the two of them, leaning against the Tree of Ages looked like a second Kagome until I actually looked at her. The hair and body type was the same, but the face and eyes were completely different. Here eyes were a light brown that seemed to be endless, as if they were trying to steal your soul, and her face was a ghostly pale though I bet that had something to do with the fact that she was dead.

_'So that's the Priestess Kikyo.'_

I thought as I watched the scene before me unfold.

"I can't help it, I love her!"

Inuyasha yelled and I saw the pain cross Kagome's eyes, but she hid it well.

"Inuyasha, you loved her when she was alive and I get that, but look at her! She is nothing but a collection of souls and dirt, my soul being the main one keeping her alive."

Kagome said.

"There you go! She is alive!"

Inuyasha yelled and I face palmed myself.

_'God, he is stupid.'_

"It seems that Inuyasha does not wish to be with you, so why don't you just let us be."

Kikyo said and Kagome turned to her.

"Don't you feel any remorse for what you're trying to do? You loved him!"

Kagome screamed at her and Kikyo smiled. I didn't like that smile, it creeped me out.

"Exactly, I loved him. Now I want to drag him to hell with me."

She said and Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"See! She admits she wants to kill you! Does that not mean anything to you?"

She asked and Inuyasha looked between Kagome to Kikyo back to Kagome.

"I…."

He said and I sighed.

_'You have got to be fucking kidding me.'_

I thought before getting up.

"Alright, I've had enough of this."

I said and they all looked at me in shock.

"Naomie? What are you doing here?"

Kagome asked as I walked down the small hill till I was in the clearing with all of them.

"Doesn't matter, what does matter is what's going on right now."

I said before turning to look at Kikyo.

"You lady, have a _lot_ of issues. Think about it, Inuyasha did not attack you Naraku did. Inuyasha did not kill you, Naraku did. Sure he attacked the village and stole the jewel and all that, but that was after Naraku tricked him just as he tricked you."

I said pointing at her, she blinked at me in surprise as if just now realizing that. I turned on Inuyasha.

"And you."

I said and he flinched.

"What the hell is you're problem? I get that you loved Kikyo while she was alive and all that, but you have to understand, she's dead. No offense."

I said turning back to Kikyo who just shrugged in a 'no offense taken' motion and I turned back to Inuyasha.

"Sure Naraku made it seem like she betrayed you and all that and you may be extremely happy that she's alive now, but I mean _come on_. You've been with Kagome for how long now? Are you honestly going to tell me you feel nothing for her?"

I asked and he blushed and looked at his feet.

"That's what I thought. You and Kagome have feelings for each other, whether it's love or a strong friendship I don't give a damn, but it's not something you should just throw away because one of your ex's has come back."

I said and his ears flattened against his head and I turned back to Kikyo.

"I understand you're pain."

I said to her and she glared at me.

"How could you? You weren't there."

She said and I sighed.

"I know that, but I've heard it and I know that must hurt you. But trying to drag Inuyasha to hell is _not_ going to make that pain go away, if anything it will make you feel worse because you would be responsible for taking away his chance at life."

I said and she started to say something, but I cut her off.

"I understand you're scorned because you're life was taken, but it wasn't taken by Kagome or Inuyasha, it was taken by Naraku. So explain this to me, why the hell are you trying to drag Inuyasha to hell and kill Kagome, whose soul is pretty much keeping you alive, when the one who did this to you is out there enjoying every minute of it? Don't you think it's about time you moved on? Or if it makes you feel any better you can help us kill Naraku, then move on. You and I both know your time on this earth is over, you're living on borrowed time. You as a priestess should know that's not right."

I said and silence followed. I was shocked when I saw tears falling down Kikyo's face.

"Look, I'm not trying to tell you how to live the live that's been given to you, but I don't see the point in living solely to kill innocent people and cause them suffering, because isn't that what Naraku did to you? Do you want to be like Naraku?"

I asked and she shook her head.

"No."

"I didn't think so."

I said as I walked up to her. I pulled her to me and hugged her close. I may not know her, but I could see the pain she was in. She'd been tricked into thinking the man she'd loved had killed her and was given a chance to get her revenge, but it was misplaced revenge.

"Think about it this way Kikyo."

I said as I pulled back to look at her.

"You have a limited amount of time here, even though you're using the souls of the dead and part of Kagome's soul to live, so why not use that time to do something productive? Help us get rid of the real problem, Naraku."

I said and she nodded.

"No one has ever talked to me like that. They never pointed that out, I was so blinded by my hatred for Inuyasha for what he did, but he didn't do it. Naraku did, and he is the one who I should focus my anger on."

She said and I smiled at her.

"Now you're getting it."

I said to her before turning to look back at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"You two need to sort your shit out. There's only so much I can do."

I said before walking past them all and heading back towards the village. It looked like Kagome could settle the rest by herself. I mean, Kikyo said herself that she only wanted to drag Inuyasha to hell, but now she no longer wants to. So Kagome doesn't have to worry about her trying to take Inuyasha from her, all she has to worry about is Inuyasha deciding what he wants to do. Does he want to continue to live in the past, or does he want to follow his heart.


	10. Enter, Kouga the Wolf Demon

-Naomie-

I sighed as I walked into Kaede's hut. The soul stealers had disappeared by the time I'd made it to the village meaning Kikyo was gone.

_'I wonder if Kagome and Inuyasha can fix what's between them.'_

I thought as I sat down next to Sango.

"What happened?"

Miroku asked and I yawned.

"Nothing really. Kikyo no longer wants to kill Kagome, or drag Inuyasha to hell. She's agreed to help us kill Naraku when it comes down to it."

I said around another yawn. Apparently sorting out issues between lovers and ex-lovers is more tiring than I thought.

"What did you do?"

Miroku asked and I sighed as I laid down next to Shippo and Kilala.

"Look Miroku, I just settled a three-way argument in less than ten minutes and dealt with an extremely emotional dead priestess. Would it kill you to let me get some sleep?"

I asked and when he didn't say anything I smiled as I closed my eyes.

"Thank you."

I said before falling asleep.

"Nao. Naomie. NAOMIE!"

I woke up to the sound of my name and looked around.

"What?"

I asked as I looked up at Kagome.

"Come on, Inuyasha wants to set out and everyone wants to say goodbye."

She said and I nodded as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I followed her outside and saw everyone gathered at the edge of the village.

"So, you're really going to stay here for an entire year to train with your powers before joining us?"

Sango asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. I'd rather have a better understanding of my powers and be useful rather than be a hindrance. Believe me, a year will pass before you even know it."

I said and they nodded.

"Alright, let's get moving."  
Inuyasha said and Kagome glared at him making him shutup. I smiled at them both.

"So, I saw the soul stealers leave. What happened after I left?"

I asked Kagome in a whisper.

"Kikyo agreed to help us, but in her own way. She said we'd only see her when Naraku was around, so I'm guessing we'll see her at the final battle."

Kagome said and I nodded. I'd expected as much.

"That's all fine and dandy, but what about you and Inuyasha?"

I asked and Kagome sighed.

"I'm not sure. I tried to say something, but he just ran off after saying I'm sorry."

She said and I sighed.

"Well, look at it this way you two have an entire year to try and get closer. I know you love him Kags, and I can see that he loves you too. You just have to help him learn to let go of the past. Show him what the future has to hold."

I said with a wink and she blushed before giving me a hug and walking over to Inuyasha.

"Come on, you guys are taking forever."

Inuyasha said and everyone sighed before they started to follow him out of the village.

They hadn't even gotten two feet before me and Kagome turned to look at the forest.

"What is it?"

Miroku asked.

"I sense two jewel shards heading our way."

Me and Kagome said at the same time.

"Is it Naraku?"

Inuyasha asked, but Kagome shook her head.

"No."

She said and everyone looked at her confused. Suddenly a cyclone of dirt and other debris flew out of the forest and headed straight for Kagome. It stopped and died away to reveal a rather cute looking guy. He had black hair that was tied up into a ponytail with a brown cord. He was wearing brown animal pelt and had a brown, bushy tail. He had a brown animal fur head band, and wore silver and black armor across his chest. He had brown animal fur covering the shoulder plates of his armor. He had a sword strapped to his waist, but I could see his claws and doubted he ever had to use it. He had pointed ears and what looked to be green eyes.

"It's Kouga."

Kagome said and I heard everyone in the group sigh.

_'Who?'_

I wondered as the pelt covered man, Kouga, smiled down at Kagome and took her hand in his.

"How is my woman?"

He asked and I practically did an anime drop.

_'Did he really just call Kagome his woman? What's Inuyasha got to say about all this?'_

I wondered and looked over towards Inuyasha. I smiled when I saw he didn't look too happy to see the man holding Kagome's hands or calling her 'his' woman.

"Let go of her ya mangy wolf!"

Inuyasha yelled as he went to hit him, but the man jumped out of the way before Inuyasha's fist could land a blow.

"Hey mutt-face, you better be treating my Kagome right."

Kouga said and I face palmed.

_'Is this guy for real?'_

I wondered as I watched him and Inuyasha get into a small scuffle. Inuyasha tried to hit him and Kouga would just jump out of the way then yell more stuff about Kagome being 'his' woman and shit.

"Umm, Kags, mind telling me who the hell that guy is? And why does he keep saying you're his woman?"

I asked walking over to my cousin. She sighed as we both watched the two males continue to argue.

"That's Kouga, he's the leader of the Eastern wolf demon tribe."

Kagome said and I looked at her.

"So he's a wolf demon?"

I asked and she nodded.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why he says you're 'his' woman."

I said and she frowned.

"Well you see, he kidnapped me when I first started searching for the jewel with Inuyasha because I could see the shards, but it was only because he needed my help with the birds of Paradise that were killing his pack. After I helped him he claimed his love for me and said I was his woman. It's sweet and all, but I don't like him like that. I've told him time and time again, but he refuses to listen."

Kagome said and I nodded in understanding.

We both jumped when he suddenly popped up and took Kagome's hands in his again.

"My dear Kagome, when are you going to leave that mutt-face and come live with me?"

He asked and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He turned to look at me and I was shocked to see the intensity behind his eyes, I couldn't look away no matter how hard I tried. His blue eyes held mine and it seemed like everything else just faded away.

* * *

-Kouga-

I'd asked Kagome to come live with me again after getting away from the mutt-face when I heard someone laugh at me. I turned to see who it was and couldn't believe my eyes. The girl standing next to my Kagome was even more beautiful than her as impossible as that seemed. Her black hair flowed down to her waist, contrasting against her olive colored skin. She had a nice figure, clearly used to being outside. She was a little shorter than Kagome and I could tell she was younger too, but what stood out the most about her were her eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of blue I'd ever seen. She looked like a goddess.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!"

Kagome yelled, bringing me back to the rest of the world. I blinked and looked behind me to see Inuyasha in a crater not even two feet away from me. I heard laughter again and turned to see the girl holding her sides and laughing.

"I am never going to get over seeing you do that."

She said in a voice that sounded like bells.

_'Just who is this girl?'_

I wondered. I heard movement behind me and jumped out of the way just as Inuyasha tried to claw the back of my head.

"Nice try mutt-face."

I said and heard him growl.

"You take good care of Kagome mutt-face."

I said before taking one last look at the girl standing next to her then leaving.

* * *

-Naomie-

"Okay, _that_ was weird."

I said and Kagome sighed.

"Hey Kagome, why did you do that to me I would have had him."

Inuyasha complained and I rolled my eyes at them before walking over to Sango and them. Hopefully they'd have some answers.

"What just happened?"

I asked and Sango turned to me.

"Well, you know Kouga and Kagome's history right?"

She asked and I nodded.

"Since then Kouga has claimed Kagome as 'his' and Inuyasha doesn't like it. The fact that Inuyasha is a dog demon and Kouga is a wolf demon doesn't help, but they mainly both fight over Kagome. Kagome thinks of Kouga as a friend and doesn't like to see him and Inuyasha fight so she used the sit command on Inuyasha to try and make them stop."

Sango said and I nodded in understanding.

"So I take it he comes by often?"

I asked and she nodded.

"More than he should. If I see that mangy wolf again I'll kill him and take the two jewel shards in his legs."

Inuyasha said as he took the lead of the group again.

"Let's go."

He called back over his shoulder and I heard Kagome sigh as she walked over to me.

"I'm sorry about that Naomie, but it seems like Inuyasha wants to leave now even more than before. I'll see you soon okay?"

She asked and I nodded before waving them off.

Once they were gone I turned and headed back inside Kaede's hut to start my training. The old miko was already up and waiting for me.

"Are ye ready to begin child?"

She asked and I nodded as I sat down in front of her.

"Yes."

I said and she nodded before holding out her hands to me. I took a deep breath before closing my eyes and placing my hands in hers. Looks like the first thing I had to do to learn about my powers was find a way to focus, and meditation was apparently the fastest way to do that. This was going to be a long year.


	11. I Need Your Help

-Naomie-

"Really? Are you for real Lady Kaede?"

I asked in disbelief. It had only been two months since Kagome and them had set out on their own while I stayed behind to train my miko powers so I could help them.

"Yes child, ye have learned everything I know."

Kaede said and I smiled at her before attacking her in a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

I said over and over before finally letting her go.

"Ye are quite welcome child. Now, I suggest you try and find Kagome and the others."

She said and I nodded.

"Would it be alright if I borrowed a horse?"

I asked and she nodded before telling a villager to bring me a horse. Once I was situated I waved goodbye to the villagers and headed in the direction that Kagome and the others had gone off in two months ago. After a while of riding I looked back and couldn't even see the village anymore.

_'My only question is, how am I going to find them when they've been gone for so long? For all I know they could have switched their directions and everything. It's not like I have a demon's sense of smell or anything.'_

I thought before an idea hit me.

_'That wolf demon, Kouga. He can help me. I bet as soon as I mention Kagome's name he'll be wagging his tail to help me hunt her down.'_

I thought with a smile as I spread my miko powers to find the two jewel shards in his legs. They were towards the east, but I could feel the pull of their power non-the-less. I headed that way and sighed as I enjoyed the feel of the breeze blowing my hair out behind me.

_'No wonder Kagome loves this place so much.'_

I thought with a smile.

* * *

-Kagome-

"Inuyasha just admit it, you don't know where we are."

I said and he huffed at me.

"I know exactly where we are."

He said and I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Oh really? Then where are we?"

I asked as I stopped walking. He'd had us walking since the sun rose and it was sinking down below the horizon and we still hadn't managed to get out of this swamp.

"We're in a swamp."

He said and I growled in annoyance.

"Inuyasha, sit boy."

I said and he face planted into the muck. I sighed before sitting down next to Sango and Kilala.

"I can't believe him. He's been running us all over the place just because he thinks he gets a whiff of Naraku. I haven't sensed anything and I really want to go back to the village to check on Naomie."

I said and Sango put her hand on my shoulder.

"We all are tired Kagome, but don't take it out on Inuyasha. He just wants to get rid of Naraku as soon as he can."

She said and I sighed again.

"I know, but I really hate this swamp."

I said and she smiled at me.

"Come on, let's get some rest. Maybe we'll be able to get out of here tomorrow."

She said and I nodded before rolling out my sleeping bag and crawling inside.

* * *

-Naomie-

"Wow, he lives here?"

I wondered as I looked up at the cliff side den covered by a water fall.

"Well there's no way the horse is getting up there."

I said as I got down and tied the reins around the trunk of a nearby tree.

"I just hope his ass is there, cuz if not I don't think the wolves will be too happy with me trespassing."

I said as I started to climb up the side of the mountain. It wasn't a straight up cliff, but it wasn't flat land either. I had to climb up one huge rock, then another even bigger one. It was like giant steps. Finally, after what seemed like forever I got to the top. I looked over my shoulder at the climb I'd just done and my eyes widened at how high up I was.

_'Man, it would suck to fall from this height.'_

I thought as I stepped away from the edge of the cliff.

I looked around as I walked down up the side of the mountain. The waterfall was still a ways away, but I'd get there before dark. The sun was just now starting to set below the horizon. I stopped when I heard something behind me growl. I turned to see a bear, easily two times my size.

"Aw man, you've _got_ to be kidding me."

I said as it charged at me. I jumped out of the way and turned around just as it's claws raked across my abdomen. I grit my teeth and backed up. I pulled the said from my thighs and twirled them in my hands as I glared at the bear. It was just a normal bear, no demon in it, no jewel shards, but it had attacked me and pissed me off. It had to die.

"Alright then, come and get some."

I said as I charged my sai with my rekki. Kagome had her bow and arrows, I had my sai. I rolled out of the way as it charged at me and spun around to face it. I threw my sai at it and it sunk into it's flesh, right between the shoulders. I made my rekki spread out and shock it. I heard it whine as it fell to the ground. I walked over to it and pulled the katana from my waist. I may be a miko, but I'm no idiot. Kaede trained me with my spiritual powers, but an old war veteran trained me with the sai, dagger, and sword.

I raised my katana above the bear's head before bringing it down and killing it. I cleaned the blood off my sword before resheathing it, then walked over and pulled my sai out of it's back. I resheathed them, before glaring at the bear I'd just killed.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with it now?"

I wondered outloud to myself.

"It's not like I can just leave it here, bear meat is really good and they are usually hard to kill. I could try to drag it with me, but then I'd get tired. Ah, why did I have to get attacked now?"

I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest as I thought.

_'I suppose I could put a barrier around it, go see if Kouga is home, then come back.'_

I thought and smiled as that seemed like the easiest thing to do. I quickly put a barrier up around the bear, making it look like nothing was there before turning and heading up towards the den. I rounded the corner and froze. Every eye was on me, both demon and wolf.

"What do you want miko?"

One of the humanoid demons asked as he got up and walked towards me. The wolfs were growling at me.

"I am looking for Kouga."

I said and heard the one who asked me what I wanted laugh.

"And why would you be looking for our Alpha?"

He asked and I sighed. Wolves were always so temperamental.

"That's mine and Kouga's business. Do you know were he is or not?"

I asked and he smirked at me.

"You're a cheeky little priestess, I'll give you that."

He said and I looked over him. He was strong, but not as strong as Kouga I could tell that just by looking at him. He had furs around his legs, waist, arms, and chest, but he didn't look nearly as good as Kouga did in them. His hair was cut short and was a bleach blonde that didn't match his dark brown eyes.

"Look, if you don't know where he is then I'll just go and look for him myself."

I said as I turned to head back down the mountain.

"Woah there priestess, now that you know how to get to our den we can't just let you leave."

He said and I glared at him.

"If you were smart you'd either help me or leave me alone."

I said and he laughed at me before he barked and I was suddenly surrounded by wolves on each side. I sighed before looking back at the blonde haired demon.

"You really should leave me alone since you won't help me."

I said and he laughed at me before nodding and the wolves all attacked. I pulled my katana and used the back side of the blade. I sliced the stomach of three of the wolves, then knocked two out with the hilt before turning to look at the blonde haired wolf. He stared at me in shock.

"Looks like she's a lot stronger than you thought Heigetsu."

A demon with a bald head except for a Mohawk of white hair said and the blonde, Heigetsu glared at him.

"You'll pay for killing our comrades."

He said and I couldn't help laugh at him.

"I didn't kill them, if you can't tell that then you really must be a poor excuse for a demon. And here I thought wolf demons were supposed to have a great sense of smell."

I said with a shrug and Heigetsu's face darkened with a blush as the wolves and the demons in the den all laughed.

"Whatever, if Kouga isn't here I'll find him on my own."

I said as I turned and started to head back down the mountain. I heard a growl and ducked just in time to avoid Heigetsu's claws. I started to stand up, but my abdomen sent pain through my body and I couldn't move. I looked up when I heard laughter and saw Heigetsu charge at me. I closed my eyes and waited for the end, but it never came.

I heard gasps of shock and surprise and opened my eyes to see a brown haired wolf standing above me, holding Heigetsu's wrist in his hand. My eyes widened in shock as I realized it was Kouga.

"Heigetsu, I put you in charge because I knew you could take care of the pack. But if you're going to treat a woman like this then I obviously made a mistake."

Kouga said and Heigetsu lowered his head in a clear sign of submission.

"S-She killed our comrades."

He said and I felt Kouga's aura flare in anger.

"I did not! I already told you that!"

I yelled and Kouga turned to look at me. I blushed, but continued to defend myself.

"I used the back side of my blade, I simply knocked them out."

I said and Kouga turned back to Heigetsu. I could have sworn I saw him smile when he did.

"There you have it, she didn't kill them. So what's your reasoning for attacking her?"

Kouga asked and I heard Heigetsu whine. Kouga let him go and he stumbled back.

"Go hunt with Shika and Kokaru."

He said and Heigetsu's eyes widened.

"But they can't hunt!"

He said and Kouga smiled.

"Exactly."

Kouga said and Heigetsu turned tail and ran down the mountain. Once he was gone Kouga turned to me.

"Are you alright?"

He asked and I was shocked at how softly he was talking to me. I thought he only talked to Kagome like that.

"Yeah, I'm fi-"

I started to say, but stopped as pain shot through my stomach.

"You're hurt!"

Kouga said and I shook my head.

"It's just a scratch."

I said, but Kouga pulled my hands away from my stomach and looked at my wound. He pulled up my shirt and I blushed.

"That is more than just a scratch."

He said before turning and barking orders at people behind me.

"Here."

One said as he handed Kouga some bandages while the other one handed him a bowl of water.

"Thanks Hakkaku, Ginta."

He said before he looked at me.

"Alright, I need you to lay down."

He said and I looked at him.

"What?"

I asked and heard him sigh.

"It will be easier to clean your wound if you're laying down."

He said and I glared at him. He sighed again before grabbing my shoulders and pulling me against his chest. I squeaked in surprise and blushed.

"Ginta, clean her wound. Hakkaku, bandage it."

He said and they both nodded.

"Hey, let go of me dammit!"

I yelled and tried to get free of Kouga's grip but he tightened his hold on me and I stopped when pain coursed through my stomach from my movements.

"Just calm down, we're trying to help."

Kouga said and I growled at him as a guy with gray hair with a patch of blue in the middle started to clean my wounds. I hissed as it stung.

"Sorry."

He said and I just grit my teeth.

"Just hurry up!"

I said through clenched teeth and he nodded as he finished cleaning my wound. The guy with the Mohawk took his place and started to bandage my abdomen. When he finished, both he and the other guy left with their left over supplies in hand.

"There, good as new."

Kouga said and I growled at him before shocking his hands. He let go and scrambled away from me.

"What the hell was that for?"

He asked and I glared at him.

"Don't _ever_ do that again. I would have cooperated had you just asked nicely."

I said and he looked at me before nodding.

"So, what brings you all the way out here?"

He asked and I sighed as I remembered I'd come up here to ask for his help.

"I need your help."

I said and he looked at me curiously.

"What with?"

He asked and I sighed again as I stood up straight and looked him in the eye.

"I need help finding Kagome."


	12. Patience and Migraines

A/N: I don't know, it was a random idea that popped in my head for this story, so I tried it. I hope it didn't seem too weird, but it did show that Naomie has very little patience. I also tried to show that Kouga is still Kagome obsessed, but isn't completely oblivious to others. Anyways, I updated and I hope you guys like it. Please review and I'll update again when I get a chance.

* * *

-Kouga-

When I'd gone out to search for any traces of Naraku the last thing I'd expected to come back to was one of my wolves attacking a woman. After I'd learned what really happened and realized the girl was actually Naomie I was a little more than upset with Heigetsu for how he'd reacted. I didn't like the fact Naomie was hurt, but I could tell Heigetsu wasn't responsible for it, but that only made me wonder what was. I hadn't even realized I was worrying about the human girl infront of me until she spoke and brought me out of my thoughts.

"I need help finding Kagome."

She said, answering the question I'd asked earlier about why she needed my help and I froze.

"Kagome? What about her? Did something happen to her? I'm going to kill that mutt-face if anything happened to her."

I said, getting angry at the thought that Inuyasha let my Kagome get hurt.

"Will you pay attention already!"

Naomie snapped at me and I looked at her a little surprised. I hadn't expected that from her.

"Geeze, you've got a one track mind when it comes to Kagome don't ya?"

She asked with a sigh as she crossed her arms under her chest and cocked her hip to the side. As she did that, I couldn't help but notice she'd grown since the last time I'd seen her. It had only been about two months, but Naomie's black hair had gotten longer and was now down to her calves and seemed to frame her entire body so that it showed off her figure. Now that she wasn't standing next to Kagome I could tell the difference in the two. Naomie really was much more beautiful than Kagome. From what I'd seen earlier what she lacked in height she made up for in spirit. Her blue eyes still shone as brightly as they had when I first met her, but something was different about them now. There was something different about her in general, but I just couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"Are you even listening to me!?"

She snapped and I jumped slightly at her outburst, surprised I'd seemed to zone out again.

"Sorry, what'd you say?"

I asked, scratching the back of my head embarrassed. I just couldn't seem to focus today.

"I said, I know how to track jewel shards and the aura of demons, but that won't do me any good if I get hurt, captured, or something like that along the way. So what I wanted to know from you is if you'd accompany me while I try to find Kagome."

She said and I looked at her for a few minutes. What would I gain from helping her out? Sure I'd get to see my woman, but there was no benefit in it for me.

"I don't know, what's in it for me?"

I asked, voicing my opinion and heard her sigh.

"I don't know, what do you want?"

She asked and I smiled widely at her question.

"Kagome as my bride."

I said happily, but frowned when I heard Naomie sigh again.

"You really are dense to thinks like a woman's heart aren't you?"

She asked and I looked at her confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I asked, a little offended.

"It means that you don't listen when Kags tries to tell you she's not interested!"

She shouted at me and I glared at her.

"I won't listen to you. If Kagome really feels that way then she can tell me so herself."

I said as I crossed my arms.

"That's just it! She has told you, you just won't listen!"

Naomie shouted at me, her hands going up in the air with her exapseration but it made no difference to me. Until I heard from Kagome herself that she didn't want to be with me, then I wouldn't give up on her. I would make her my woman, no one else would be worthy of me.

* * *

-Naomie-

I knew Kouga was obsessed with Kagome, but this was ridiculous. I sighed and rubbed the side of my head as I felt a migrane coming on. Kouga was cute and was a wolf demon, one of my favorite animals, but boy was he annoying me at the moment.

"Look, will you help me or not? 'Cuz if not, then I'll just find me another demon willing to help me. I'm sure as soon as I tell them about a couple of jewel shards they'll be all too willing to help."

I said. Of course I wouldn't really do that. I'd rather go it alone and risk getting hurt, or whatever else could happen to me than risk my friend's life like that.

"You will not!"

Kouga snapped angrily and I sighed again as my migrane started to get worse.

"Then you'll help, good. Grab whatever you need and move your ass, I'd like to get going before nightfall."

I said, not even bothering to curve my language. My head was killing me and my patience was just about spent.

"..."

Was the only response I got from Kouga and I looked up at him to see he had a shocked look on his face as he looked at me.

"If you don't need anything, then come on!"

I snapped, my patience lessening by the second. Apparently Kouga realized this or he just snapped out of his state of shock, whatever the reason, he finally got the lead out of his feet and started following me down the mountain.

"So...you know where to start looking?"

He asked as we reached where I'd left the bear carcass.

"Yes."

I said as I dispelled the barrier and cut off a few slabs of meat for the road before turning to see Kouga staring at me again. What was with him and looking at me like that?

"This is pretty much all I need, you can let your pack have the rest."

I said as I wrapped up the meat and put it in my bag. I turned around to see Kouga still staring at me and sighed.

"It attacked me, I wasn't just gonna let it eat me. Call your pack and let's get going."

I said, wanting to find Kagome and the others as soon as possible.

Kouga had called Ginta and some others to get the carcass and I watched as they started to move it towards the den before looking at Kouga who was watching them. I called his name, but he wasn't listening to me again. I sighed before walking over to him and grabbing hold of his wrist and starting to pull him after me as I started to walk down the mountain again. I could feel him looking at me, but ignored it. This was going to be a taxing trip, I could already tell that much, but I needed Kouga's help and to be honest, I felt better not being on my own while trying to find Kagome.


End file.
